There's Just one Life to Life
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Emma's heart proves more useful then she knows during her magic lesson with Regina and it reveals something important to her. Based on speculations and theories produced from the multitude of sneak peeks and promos we go for 3x17.


**A/N: Don't own, wish I did.**

"Come on Emma, stop thinking. Magic is built and powered by emotion. Let your heart lead you for once. Miss swan." Regina called out to her, trying to encourage her the only way she clearly knows how.

Emma kept trying to block her out, trying to remember what Mr. Gold had once told her.

"_Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?" _ Protecting someone, it always comes back down to that, needing to protect someone. Emma knew who she needed to protect, her family, Henry, Snow, David, her unborn sibling, Hook. Wait, Hook? Suddenly her mind was at war with her heart, Yes hook was all her heart had to say and suddenly Emma started feeling the magic around her but yet she was still so scared and couldn't go anywhere.

"I can't do this." Emma said softly, panicking to herself, still unsure of her abilities.

"Emma. You can." A third voice drifted toward her. "You can do anything you set your mind to if you just embrace your abilities."

Looking up from her bent forward position, Emma spotted something unusual but yet reassuring. It was what looked to be a knight in shining armor, a sword drawn in one hand and a large shield in the other. From what Emma could see it was like Regina couldn't or refused to acknowledge the random knight's sudden appearance.

"How do you know that I can?" She spoke, knowing that the knight could hear her.

"Because, Swan, I've always believed in you and your abilities. It's what makes you even more special than you normally are." The knight spoke, a vaguely familiar lilt of a voice reassuring her. The knight then resheathed his sword at his side and went to pull his helmet off, causing Emma's mind and heart to stop completely. It was Hook- Killian! He was here, once again attempting to boost her beliefs in herself, proving that he always believed in her. Emma had no doubt that this was her heart showing her who she wanted to protect and the armor? Well that's because he would always protect her, her heart knew that for sure.

Meeting his deeper than blue gaze, Emma nodded and allowed the magic to continue flowing and form an almost complete white glow around her, reinforcing the bridge beneath her. She turned and slowly made her way towards the side that held Regina, Killian behind her, encouraging her during her walk.

"I knew you could do it, lass." He spoke as she reached the other side, but when Emma turned to look back across the gorge, he was gone, disappearing just as suddenly as appearing.

"Well, Miss Swan. It took you long enough. However did you manage it?" Regina asked.

Emma looked back at the brunette and thought a moment. "I just had to empty my thoughts and remind myself who I was protecting."

"That much is clear, tell me. It seemed like you saw something, anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Nope. I'm going to check on my parents. Make sure Mary Margaret is doing okay." Emma said, "Now poof us back home."

Regina just rolled her eyes and quickly poofed the both of them back in front of her vault before watching Emma stalk off back towards town.

As Emma was approaching the part of town that brushed this side of the forest she was exiting from, she suddenly heard a shout come from the docks. Taking off running, Emma's mind began creating all sorts of images that could be happening. Hook and Henry were over that and they could be in all sorts of trouble. As she approached the docks, her heart stopped and sent a jolt of pain through her body. Hook was knelt down with Zelena's hand plunged deep in his chest, clearly wrapped around his heart.

"HOOK!" Emma shouted as she approached them, but before she got to close, a force stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think so. This pirate needs to be taught a lesson. And some self-important amateur is not going to get in my way. Now be a dear and let me handle the pirate." Zelena, crooned in her sickly sweet voice of hers at Emma.

As Emma watched the scene in front of her continue to unfold, it was as if time had slowed down to a crawl as her entire being screamed at her to protect killian. She couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. And the next thing Emma knew, she was screaming and thrusting her arms in front of her, causing Zelena to fly back and into a nearby boat.

Rushing towards the fallen leather clad pirate Emma bent down and pulled him close to her before looking up at the Wicked Witch.

"Look's like I underestimated you, savior. Don't expect to me to make that mistake twice. Until then," and with a swish of her hand, Zelena had taken off on her broomstick to her lair.

"Hook, are you alright?" Emma spoke softly; looking back down to the raven haired man she had pulled close to her.

Killian coughed and groaned before answering, "I'm fine love. She didn't do any damage, at least none physical anyway."

"What happened? Where's Henry?"

"Henry is with Snow & Charming. They asked to watch him and he agreed. As for what happened, lass, I'm not entirely sure of that myself. I was minding myself here at the docks, just watching the water when she approached me. It all had happened quite fast, she knocked my sword away as soon as I had drawn it and had frozen me, like it seemed she attempted to freeze you. She mentioned something about being out of my depth and then attempted to take my heart. But that's when you showed up. What did you do, Swan, that sent her away?"

"I., I'm not sure exactly. I guess Regina's lesson proved more prudent then I thought."

"I knew it would. You have this ability for the reason; it's what makes you even more brilliant than ever." Killian said, sitting up and looking at her with the ever familiar face of utter awe.

"I just couldn't stand seeing you in pain. I had to protect you. Like you always protect me." Emma said softly, almost as if to herself. But killian heard anyway and cupped her cheek with his hand, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Aye and I always will." He spoke.

"Killian, I need to tell you something. During my lesson today, I had to remind myself of who I was protecting to get my magic to work. My mind and heart were warring on that front and then my heart combined with my magic to show me something. It was a knight, as if sent to protect me. But it wasn't just any old knight, when he removed his helmet it was you. I know I push you away, it's because I'm so scared of everything. But even in my heart, I know that you will always protect me no matter what. And I shouldn't be scared of that." She paused, looking deep in his eyes to gather strength for the last part she wanted to say. "And I'm tired of being scared. Killian, you once said that you'd win my heart without any trickery. Well, you did just that. You won it. By being you, always being there for me, protecting me, helping me believe in myself, protecting my son. I'm exhausted with being scared. I want to give us a chance."

And at that last sentence Killian pulled Emma into his arms and softly pressed his lips against hers. As she felt her body get pulled into the kiss, Emma quickly threw one arm around his neck with the other flying to the ground on the other side of his body for balance.

"Emma, I will always be here to protect you and cherish you and reassure you. No matter what, I'll always be by your side." Killian spoke softly, breaking from the kiss to press soft kisses up her jaw to her whisper in her ear.

"Oh, lass. I think I should tell you. I heard Charming say that he was going to teach Henry how to drive one of those metal contraptions you all seem so fond of."

"WHAT?!" Emma practically shouted, shooting to her feet and looking back to the end of the docks that met the street. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? What if they got in an accident?"

"Relax, lass. I'm sure they are fine. Would you like to go look for them?" Killian calmly spoke, reassuring her as usual as he stood as well before offering his hand to her.

Emma just nodded and took his hand, intertwining their fingers before they set off in search of the probable disaster that was her princely father attempting to teach her 13 year old how to drive.


End file.
